Potential
by anubislover
Summary: Tai Lung has always been Shifu's only student. But when Tigress is brought into the picture, Tai Lung begins to get jelouse. Will the two manage to coexist? Such a situation has the potential to either end good or bad.
1. A New Student

Disclaimer: Believe me, if I owned it, you'd know it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With a roar, a seventeen year-old snow leopard broke the last of the training dummies. It had been six months since Master Shifu had left on a mission to deal with a "monster" at a nearby orphanage, and Tai Lung was getting irritated.

_Six months,_ he thought. _Six bloody MONTHS! Master Shifu should have been back by now. Hell, he should have been back five months ago! No "monster problem" should take this long!_ Patience had never been one of his strong points, but after six months of training with nothing but equipment he had long since demolished, he felt he had the right to be on edge. After all, those six months Shifu was gone were six months NOT spent on training him to be the Dragon Warrior.

Kicking away the shattered remains of a training dummy, he decided he needed a light jog to clear his head. Of course, his definition of a "light jog" was rather different from most people, as it usually consisted of lapping the Valley of Peace at least ten times. Glancing behind him at the mess he left in the training hall, he determined that he had managed to break every piece of equipment in the palace. All, of course, except for the bouncing dummy, and he wasn't going to lower himself to using equipment meant for children. He often wondered why Shifu even kept the old thing. He had outgrown it roughly a decade ago, and no one but he and Shifu trained at the Jade Palace, so it wasn't as if it were being used by other children. In fact, the only purpose it seemed to serve was to be a memento of his childhood and to keep the door open when it was hot outside. He shook his head. Without a child, the thing was useless.

As he prepared for his jog, he heard the frantic flapping of wings. Looking up, he spotted Zeng, the palace's newest messenger bird, flying towards him at breakneck speed.

"Master Tai Lung! Master Tai Lung! Master Shifu has-" he didn't get the chance to finish, as he crashed into the wall only a few feet from Tai Lung's head. The big cat sighed and pulled the duck out of the stone.

_How this fool managed to get this job I'll never know,_ he thought to himself.

Zeng, though understandably dizzy from his painful landing, continued, "Master Shifu has just returned. He's coming up the stairs now, and he has someone with him." The unlucky duck then promptly passed out.

The snow leopard grinned. _Finally!_ He thought, sprinting to the gate, completely ignoring the unconscious Zeng. Despite his excitement about returning to training, he was curious as to whom Shifu had brought with him. A fellow master, perhaps, that Shifu wanted to show him off to? _If that's the case, then I'm less than presentable,_ he realized, looking down at himself. He was covered in dirt, sweat, and dust from his intense workout, and his fur, which was usually perfectly smooth, was in horrible disarray. He quickly brushed off as much dirt as he could from his indigo pants and smoothed down his fur as much as he could. After all, if Shifu was displeased with his appearance, then he would probably be forced to take a bath, something he wished to avoid at all costs.

After ten minutes of waiting, the gates finally opened, and in walked Shifu, looking none the worse for wear despite his long journey. Tai Lung instantly straightened his back and squared his shoulders. "Welcome back, Master Shifu. I take it your mission was successful?"

"Quite. I apologize for taking so long, but the end result was well worth it."

Tai Lung was confused. Zeng had said Shifu had brought someone with him, but there was no one else around.

The red panda noticed his confusion and turned to the still opened gates. "You can come in, you know. This is your home now."

After a moment, a small, orange-and-black-striped head peaked out from behind the heavy gate. The owner of the head slowly stepped out, revealing a small tiger cub.

This sparked a whole new set of questions in Tai Lung's mind. Who was this? Why has Shifu brought him here? What did Shifu mean when he said "this is your home now?" Instead of asking verbally, he simply stared at the diminutive master.

Shifu seemed to sense his adoptive son's confusion. "Tai Lung, this is Tigress. She was the reason I was delayed. I have spent the past several months training her to control her strength, and through that I've come to see she has great potential. Because of this, she will be training with us here in the palace. Now," he beckoned the cub forward, to which she shyly complied. "Show her to the room next to yours. I assume I will have to order new equipment?" he asked in a tone both amused and reproachful.

Tai Lung was in shock. A new student? What was he, chopped liver? And a _girl_ no less! Despite his anger, he nodded. "Everything but the dummy."

"I'm not surprised. I'm just glad you didn't destroy that. We'll be needing it." He gently pushed Tigress forward. "Go with Tai Lung. It's been a long journey, and you need your rest. We will continue your training tomorrow at sunrise." With that, he strolled past them both, mentally preparing himself for the horrible mess that he was certain awaited him in the training hall. The two felines, however, didn't move, Tai Lung simply staring after his master, while Tigress stared at him.

Tai Lung was livid. What was he, a babysitter? First Shifu adopts another student, then he expects him to play nursemaid to her? He was the Dragon Warrior, or at least he would be soon, yet his own father figure was abandoning him in favor of this…child!

Tigress, however, was in silent awe of the colossal warrior in front of her. Shifu had told her he had a son whom he was also training, but she had expected another red panda, not a snow leopard. Her young mind attempted to wrap itself around the fact that they were not the same species, before it finally settled on the explanation that, like her, he was adopted. Even so, Shifu spoke of him with such pride that he might as well be his own flesh and blood. Despite this, she couldn't help but feel a little nervous. Summoning up her quickly fleeing courage, she decided to speak.

"Hello. I'm Tigress," she said in a soft voice, one she was unused to. She usually spoke with strength and determination, but simply being around such a large and powerful-looking warrior was stealing away her self-confidence.

At the sound of her voice, Tai Lung whirled around to face her. "I know who you are!" he snapped. The small cub shrunk back, and he wondered what Shifu saw in her. He claimed she had potential, but all he saw was a tiny cub who apparently had no common sense. However, he knew he would have to put up with her until Shifu realized how wrong he was and sent her back to wherever she came from. Growling, he gestured for her to follow him, and she reluctantly complied. He led her to the dormitories, never speaking or even glancing back to see if she was still following him. When they finally reached her room, he spoke. "This is your room. You will awaken directly at sunrise before the morning gong, and when you hear it ring, you had best be in the hall to greet Master Shifu. If you are not, the consequences will be dire." He barely glanced at her as he walked away, growling to himself about how it was demeaning for him to have to watch over "the little brat." Tigress silently entered the room and curled up on the tatami mat, wishing for the first time since she left that she was back at the orphanage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shifu smiled fondly at the old bouncing dummy. It was through that very object that he would begin to hone young Tigress' potential, much like he had Tai Lung's. His musings were cut short when the door to the training hall banged open, shattering the peaceful silence he had come to enjoy.

"Master Shifu!"

_Speak of the devil and he will come,_ he thought wryly, turning to face his greatest student. "What is the matter, son?" he asked, confused as to what had set off the usually stoic snow leopard.

Said snow leopard growled, his ears flat against his head in agitation. "Why the hell did you get a new student? What, am I not worthy of your attention anymore?" he shouted, furious at his own father's disrespect.

It took the normally quick Kung Fu master a moment to register what Tai Lung was saying. "What are you talking about, Tai Lung? Of course you're worthy of my attention, you always have been."

"And yet you find another student! Tell me, _father_," he spat out the word with such contempt that Shifu couldn't help but wince. "Is she my replacement? Will she be the new favorite once I'm gone? Will I be tossed aside like garbage once she begins to show potential? Tell me!"

Shifu was shocked that his own son could think such a thing of him. "Tai Lung, be silent!" The force in his tone of voice caught the furious leopard off guard, effectively silencing him. The old master sighed, once again looking at the bouncing dummy. "Tai Lung, how old were you when you stopped using this?"

Tai Lung, though puzzled by the almost randomness of the question, answered, "Seven, Master."

Nodding, Shifu continued. "And since then, it has had no purpose. You outgrew it, and there was no one to take your place, so for the past ten years, it has been virtually useless." He turned to his student. "How many scroll have you mastered?"

"973," he answered proudly. A thought dawned on him. "Master, you don't think I am outgrowing you, do you?"

Smiling, he replied simply, "You have nearly mastered all 1000 scrolls, and soon you will be the Dragon Warrior. There is little else I can teach you, and without someone to train, I become like the dummy: useless. That is why I brought Tigress here. You remember what my mission was six months ago?"

"There was apparently a monster at an orphanage nearby. You were sent to deal with the problem."

"Exactly. Although the "monster" part of the story was highly exaggerated. It was simply a little girl who was too strong for her own good. I taught her how to control her strength, and during that time I discovered that she had untapped potential, much like you were at her age. So, knowing that you would soon no longer need me, I adopted her and brought her here, where I hope I will be able to be useful once more."

All the puzzle pieces began to click together for Tai Lung. But he couldn't help but add in his own two cents. "That little cub was the monster? She doesn't look like she could even hurt a fly!" he laughed.

Shifu smiled, pleased his son had calmed down and his good humor had returned. "Neither did you, and look at you now!"

Tai Lung chuckled a bit. "You're right. I apologize for doubting you, father. I just didn't want to lose you."

The old master nodded. "I accept your apology. Would you care for a light spar before dinner? I must order new training equipment in the morning. Hopefully, you and Tigress will manage to share." He gave him a pointed look.

Tai Lung was tempted to accept, when something dawned on him. Tigress. He flinched as he recalled how he had snapped at the young cub. "Perhaps later. There is another I think I should make peace with first."

As the big cat left the hall, Shifu couldn't help but smile. His son truly was growing up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As he approached Tigress' room, he tried to think of what to say. She was just a child, after all, and she hadn't deserved to be on the receiving end of his anger. But what could he say to make it up to her? He had little experience with children, having spent most of his childhood training instead of playing with others his own age. He sighed. _I suppose I'll just have to wing it,_ he thought, knocking on the door.

"Come in," her small voice whispered.

Opening the door, he was surprised to see the floor covered in dominos. She stood in the center of a small circle, the symbol of Kung Fu spread out before her. Tai Lung smiled a bit. Shifu had used this same practice with him to teach him discipline and self-control. He remembered getting frustrated so easily from the complexities of such a simple toy, and he silently marveled at how well she had learned. He still had trouble keeping a steady hand, as the game required more patience than he was naturally gifted.

"Is there a reason you're here, Master Tai Lung?" she asked timidly. He could tell from her posture and tone of voice that she was wondering if he was there to yell at her some more.

He shook his head. "I'm here because I wanted to apologize for earlier. I had no right to snap at you, and I hope you can forgive me." He barely breathed as he waited for her answer.

After a moment, she said, with a small smile, "Would you like to knock the dominoes over, Master Tai Lung?"

He smiled back. He usually had no patience for dominoes. He hated setting them up, but he did enjoy knocking them down. "I'd love to," he said softly. "And you don't have to call me "Master." Shifu is your master, and I am just a fellow student." He kneeled down and gently knocked the first domino over. In a way, that same act of knocking over the domino, he had begun the chain of events that would change their lives forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whew! That took me a while! So what do you think? Should I continue and make it a multiple-chapter story? I must warn you, if I continue, the story will start to become darker, as Tai Lung will become more corrupted, and more mature themes will be involved. Because of that, the rating will also go up. If I stop, It will remain a semi-fluffy one-shot. This is my first Kung Fu Panda story, so try to be gentle. I know this chapter seemed kind of sugary-sweet, but I promise, it will get darker in later chapters. I got the idea after watching one of the cut scenes from the game, where, when Tigress tells Tai Lung she's the Dragon Warrior, he claims that he was there when she was a cub. I hope you can give me some positive feedback and constructive criticism, and also don't be afraid to contact me with ideas, as I'm always opened to suggestions. This is also very new to me, as most of the stories I've written have been wrestling related, so any feedback you can give would be wonderful. Keep on Rollin'!


	2. Family

Nihao everybody! So, I know it's been over a year since I wrote the first chapter of Potential, but not only did I become so busy with school, life, and other stuff, I came down with a severe case of writer's block. But now I'm back, at least for one more chapter! Thank you to all my readers and especially my reviewers both new and old. So let's get this started!

Warning: Fluffiness ahead. I'm sorry, but it's necessary. I'll explain why in my author's note at the end. Also, as I have been taking Chinese for the past year, I have included some Chinese words and phrases which will be translated at the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda, its characters, or DreamWorks. I only own the story. Wait, actually, I don't, it belongs to the voices in my head. But I do own the fingers and hands that wrote this story, so it's kind of a joint ownership, unless the voices and I get a divorce.

Potential: Chapter 2

It had been two weeks since Tigress had first been brought to the temple and though the training was hard and tiring, she was happy. Even when she went to bed sore and exhausted, barely able to make it to her room, she had never been happier. Kung Fu made her feel complete somehow, as if there had been a void in her heart that she hadn't noticed, but was now beginning to fill up. That, and she finally had a family. Shifu was not only her master, but her father figure, as he had taken to raising her as if she were his own child. He was very strict, but she knew he only did it to help her unlock her hidden potential, much as he had when he taught her to play with the dominos.

Tai Lung was a different story. Their relationship had certainly improved since the day she had come to the temple, but she still felt wary of the snow leopard. He was no longer openly hostile to her, but he was so gruff that Tigress found it hard to approach him. It was especially bad when Shifu asked him to watch her or train with her. He seemed to think such things were beneath him, often commenting "I'm not a babysitter!" Even when he did look after her, they still wouldn't talk much, as neither really knew what to say to each other when they were alone. For the most part, every time he did speak to her, he was either gruffly giving advice or teasing her.

Tai Lung himself was still adjusting to Tigress' presence at the palace. She wasn't a bad kid, but he still found himself growing frustrated whenever she was around. Shifu had asked that he try to be nice to her, but after living as an only child for almost 18 years, how does one adapt to a new "sister," as his father insisted on calling her, in only two weeks? At least most kids get a few months of warning before a new sibling comes into their lives! As a result, he had taken to teasing her, and though it rarely did anything other than annoy her, it did make him feel better. There was also the fact that Shifu was spending so much time with her, helping her develop her skills when, in Tai Lung's mind, he should be preparing him to become the Dragon Warrior. And finally, there was the fact that Shifu _insisted_ that they spend time together, whether it be training or, as Tai Lung preferred to call it, babysitting. It was just more time he could have been spent training wasted on watching over an annoying little girl. There were times when he was even forced to train _with_ her, going over stances, punches, kicks, etc. It did help that she was a fast learner and an eager pupil, never complaining about the long hours in the hot sun, repeating the same movements over and over until her bones ached. Shifu had even told him that Tigress was picking up the basics so quickly she would be starting on her first scroll in no time, an assessment he found himself agreeing with, albeit reluctantly. Still, he was resolute in his belief that she was hindering his training, and refused to consider her family. _She may be my father's adopted daughter, but she will never be my sister._

It was now the day Master Oogway came to visit. Shifu had informed his students a week in advance of the great master's coming, and both Tai Lung and Tigress were anxious, though for very different reasons. Tai Lung was anxious to hear when he would be named the Dragon Warrior, as he had almost mastered all 1000 scrolls. While he did not exactly respect the old tortoise, he knew he was the only one who could give him the Dragon Scroll. In the meantime, he had enjoyed making Tigress anxious by telling her how Master Oogway was the one who invented Kung Fu, and that she would need his approval to study it. He also told her of his many great exploits and battles, having saved China on more than one occasion. Shifu had confirmed these stories, even telling her of other great feats that Tai Lung hadn't mentioned. Tai Lung found there was something oddly entertaining about teasing Tigress and turning her into a nervous wreck. It was quickly turning into his favorite pastime, aside from training of course.

The two students were meditating together when Oogway finally came to visit. Their training varied from day to day, and today Shifu had told them to work on meditation. Shifu had said it was to help relax them before meeting with the great master, but both Tigress and Tai Lung had secretly agreed it was more likely Shifu's way of preventing them from messing up their fur. They had been meditating in the garden for almost two hours when the rapid sound of flapping caught their sensitive ears. Looking to the sky, they spotted Zeng flying towards them. They barely moved when the goose crashed into the ground in front of them, though Tigress did attempt to stifle her laughter. She and Zeng had begun to become friends, though the older goose was often rather high-strung and stressed from his work as one of the palace's messenger birds. Still, she found him funny, and he would often play games with her when they both had free time, despite him being almost six years older.

"So that's what was causing that infernal flapping. You know, you might want to work on your landings, Zeng. You're going to cause yourself major brain damage one of these days," Tai Lung said dryly, rolling his eyes. _Honestly, how is this fool still here?_

The exhausted goose quickly got up and began brushing himself off, making a futile attempt to straighten his dark brown feathers. Tigress giggled and got up, helping him smooth down his messy feathers and wiping off the dirt. Finally presentable, Zeng snapped to attention and proclaimed, "I have a message from Master Shifu. He wants you both in the Hall of Heroes at once. Master Oogway has arrived and wishes to see how both of you have progressed in your studies. He's especially excited to meet you, Tigress." He gave her a bright smile, though Tigress began to feel even more nervous.

_Master Oogway wants to see me? _she thought._ What if I disappoint him? What if I embarrass myself? What if he decides I'm not worthy to study the art of Kung Fu, the art he created, and orders Shifu to send me back to the orphanage?_ These terrifying thoughts raced through her head as the trio made their way to the Hall of Heroes.

As they climbed up the steps, Tai Lung took a moment to glance down at the small girl. She reeked of fear, but of what he had no idea. _She's only meeting Oogway. It's not that big a deal. _After all, he had met him hundreds of times. The old master was certainly nothing to fear. _What, does she think he won't like her and send her away or something?_ he thought to himself. He almost laughed. Oogway would never send anyone away, especially not a little girl with no family and no place to go. _The turtle's too kind-hearted to do anything of the sort._

Zeng also noticed his friend's anxiousness. By nature a nervous creature himself, he could easily tell when others were afraid. He was much more sympathetic about it than Tai Lung was, though. _Poor kid. She's meeting Master Oogway for the first time and has no idea what to expect! I've met him a bunch of times and I still get even more nervous than usual around him. I can't even imagine what it must be like for her! And she has to go in with Tai Lung! How can she possibly be feeling confident when she has to go in and stand next to him! The two don't compare! This is a bad idea… _

Strolling up to the Hall's doors with all the confidence in the world, Tai Lung waited a moment for the significantly shorter-legged Tigress and Zeng to catch up. Motioning for the geese to open the doors, the three walked into the Hall of Heroes. The moment she walked through the archway, Tigress forgot her fear.

It was her first time in the Hall, and it was even grander than she had imagined. Tall pillars engraved with intricate designs held up a ceiling covered in murals of legendary moments in Kung Fu history. The walls displayed pictures and scrolls of great masters and ancient teachings, and everywhere there were weapons and armor used by China's greatest warriors. Her momentary trance was broken when she heard Zeng speak.

"Master Oogway, Master Shifu, Master Tai Lung and Tigress have arrived."

"Splendid, Zeng. You may leave now and attend to your other duties," Shifu said, gesturing towards the door.

As he started to leave, Zeng gave Tigress one last reassuring smile, hoping that it would put her at ease. She attempted to smile back, but found it coming out as more of a grimace. When the door shut behind the messenger goose, she turned back to her master, hoping no one else would notice her fear.

"Tai Lung! Please step forward, _erzi._" The large feline boldly strode forward and bowed. Shifu turned to the ancient tortoise. "Master, Tai Lung is currently up to the 975th scroll. He is quickly becoming a Kung Fu master. Soon, I feel he will be ready for the Dragon Scroll, and finally achieve his destiny!"

Tai Lung puffed out his chest in pride. It was good to hear such words of praise from his father, and even better to hear how close he was to finally becoming the Dragon Warrior. Oogway, however, seemed less sure.

"He has certainly advanced, and there is no doubt in my mind that he is a powerful warrior. However, there is more to becoming the Dragon Warrior than just mastering Kung Fu. One must want it for the right reason, and have a pure heart. When he masters all 1000 scrolls, then we shall see if he possesses the qualities needed to truly deserve the sacred Dragon Scroll."

"I have no doubt he will be found worthy when that time comes, Master Oogway. He is a great warrior, devoted to protecting the Valley, and a loyal son."

"_Xiexie_, Master Shifu. I hope I will continue to make you proud," Tai Lung said, bowing. His adoptive father smiled at him, and the great warrior stepped back. It was now Tigress' turn to face Oogway.

"Tigress, step forward!" Reluctantly she did so, giving a small bow, her paws shaking as she fell under their scrutiny. Shifu once again turned to his master. "This is Tigress, the new student I have told you about." Tai Lung could hear the hint of pride in his voice, and the fact made him a little angry. Hearing his father speak of her in such a way was irritating. After all, he was Shifu's son! He was the future Dragon Warrior, not her! Besides, he had been the sole subject of Shifu's pride for so long, he wasn't used to seeing him show affection to anyone else.

"I see," Oogway said, walking towards her, peering at the small girl. Tigress flinched and ran, hiding behind Tai Lung's leg.

The snow leopard wasn't sure how he felt about Tigress hiding behind him. On one hand, it made him happy that she was embarrassing herself by acting scared and weak. It made him look even better by comparison. Not that he really needed her to. On the other hand, he actually felt sorry for her. Yes, she was annoying and he hated having to babysit her, but she was still just a little girl. Oogway, now that he thought about it, could be intimidating, especially the first time one meets him. He was too young to understand fear the first time he had met him, and he saw him so often that his presence was far from intimidating. He could suddenly understand her nervousness. This was the man who had created Kung Fu, and his full attention was on her. If he was in her position, though he would never admit it, he would probably react the same way. He also wouldn't admit that he hadn't really helped things with his insistence on making her nervous with all of his stories. What was strange was, even though he still considered her a nuisance, he felt somewhat protective of her. She was just a child, and a fellow student. As her superior, he was, in a way, responsible for her. The importance of protecting those that were weaker than one 's self had been drilled into his head since childhood, even those he didn't like. Though it killed his pride to do it, he knew he had to help her.

Kneeling down, he whispered in her ear, "It's alright, Tigress. He won't hurt you. He just wants to get a good look at you. His eyes aren't what they used to be." This earned him a small giggle, and with a gentle push, he coaxed her forward.

Oogway smiled. _My eyes may be going, but my ears are still quite strong._ He didn't mind, though. He knew Tai Lung was just trying to cheer her up, and it relieved him that he was showing such kindness. He had sensed a hint of darkness in Tai Lung's soul a long time ago, and as Tai Lung grew, so too did it. He hoped that by spending time with such an innocent young child and focusing on her and not himself, that he would banish the darkness and become worthy of the title of Dragon Warrior. _There may be hope for the boy yet,_ he again learned towards her, and this time Tigress stayed still. His smile widened. "She has much potential, Shifu. And such bright eyes! She will certainly become an excellent warrior. At least, she will with the right guidance."

The red panda beamed with pride. It always pleased him when Master Oogway approved of his actions, and he had hoped that Tigress would meet his expectations. She was becoming a fine student, as eager to learn as Tai Lung had been at her age. "I'm glad you approve, Master. She is an excellent student with talent I have not seen since Tai Lung was a child."

This stroked the snow leopard's ego and caused Tigress to beam with pride. Comparing her to Tai Lung so favorably was indeed an honor, as she had come to greatly respect him in the past few weeks, even if he did tease her. And to hear his father speak so favorably of him, even as a child, pleased him greatly. And admittedly, Tai Lung knew Shifu was right. She was a quick learner, and always willing to try a new move or exercise.

Oogway nodded. "I can already tell this one will become a great master. I have no doubt she is a great student; her eyes are so bright, thirsting for knowledge. Ah, to be young again and to view the world once more with such splendid curiosity! I assume you will teach her Tiger Style Kung Fu, my old friend?"

"Of course, Master, though once she has mastered that, I do plan on having her learn other styles as well. With potential like hers, it would be a waste to limit her to only one style."

Though Tai Lung was, strangely enough, happy that Tigress was getting such approval, he once again began to feel the darkness of jealousy creep into his heart. _All they're talking about is her! They didn't discuss ME this much! At the very least, let me leave so that I may continue training!_ However, as much as he wanted to leave the two old men to their discussion, he knew better than to leave without permission. To do so would be considered disrespectful and would bring both him and Shifu dishonor, and as annoyed as he was, he certainly did not wish to disgrace his father.

Oogway seemed to notice Tai Lung's restlessness, and decided to take pity on the lad. "Shifu, why don't we continue this discussion over tea? I'm sure your students have grown tired of listening to an old man ramble."

_Gee, you think? I guess the old turtle must be psychic, _Tai Lung thought sarcastically. He was eager to resume his training, even if it was simply meditation.

"I agree, Oogway. Let us continue this discussion in the sitting room. I'll have the servants brew us some Ginseng tea. You two may go," he said, nodding to his students. They bowed and began to make their way to the doors. They stopped when they heard his voice again.

"Actually, Tai Lung, I have a task for you."

The great leopard turned around. "Yes, Master?" he said, bowing again. _Anything to get out of meditation for another four hours._ He could deal with it in small doses, but he had been meditating since morning, and he was eager for something different.

The diminutive panda tossed him a bag of silver. "Take Tigress down to the marketplace and buy her some new clothes. Also, show her as much of the Valley as you can before nightfall. If she is to become a warrior, she must realize what she is protecting."

Tai Lung suppressed a growl. Shopping? For girl clothes? Couldn't a servant take her? He had more important things to do that take the girl shopping! Even meditation would be preferable to this! However, he swallowed his pride, and with a bow, made his way to the door, grabbing Tigress' hand as he went.

"Oh, and Tai Lung?"

"Yes father?" He barely kept the anger out of his voice.

"Whatever happens, _do not lose her_. The Valley is a big place, and even a peaceful village can be dangerous to a young child if she is on her own."

He growled but nodded, tugging the little warrior out the door with him. He just knew this was going to be a bad day.

When the two felines left the Hall, Shifu shook his head. "Despite my best efforts, Tai Lung still seems to be unable to accept Tigress. Are you sure it is a good idea to send the two of them down there alone? Though I proud of my son, he is not exactly the most patient of beings."

Oogway turned to his former student. "I know. I have sensed a darkness in Tai Lung that must be eliminated if he is to be the true Dragon Warrior. And I believe that if anyone can do it, it's Tigress. She is much like he was at that age, though more innocent, I feel. He can relate to her, and will begin to open up to her, letting the light outshine the darkness. Her innocence will save him and give him something to fight for. If she can save him, then he truly will be worthy of the title "Dragon Warrior." They just need time, you'll see."

Shifu sighed. "I hope so, Master Oogway. I do not wish to have to choose one child over another, and I certainly don't want to see either of them hurt. No father does."

XXXXX

As they walked to the stairs, Tai Lung was again muttering to himself about how stupid it was that he had to babysit Tigress _again_. Honestly, what did Shifu think he was, a nursemaid? But he would do it because his father told him to, even though he'd much rather be doing something constructive.

"Tai Lung, you don't have to take me to the village if you don't want to. I'll go on my own," Tigress said softly. She felt bad about how Shifu always made his son look after her, which often kept Tai Lung from his own training. It was no secret how much he wanted to be the Dragon Warrior and master all 1000 scrolls, and Tigress found herself feeling guilty at how she was distracting him.

Tai Lung paused and considered her offer for a moment. If she went alone, he could stay at the palace and train. Plus, he wouldn't have to go shopping for girl's clothes, which in itself was a fate he considered worse than death. It was a very tempting offer, and he found himself grinning at the idea. He then noticed her paw still in his. He quietly marveled at how small it was compared to his. _Just like the rest of her, _he thought, studying her petite form. It then hit him why she could not go by herself. She was only a child, and she didn't know her way around the valley. She could get lost, or hurt, or even kidnapped! And then Shifu would be upset, because it was his responsibility to look after her, and the old turtle would certainly never give him the Dragon Scroll if something happened to her due to his negligence.

Sighing, Tai Lung looked her right in the eyes and said quite seriously, "No. Master Shifu has given me a task, and I will complete it. Even if it does mean I have to go shopping."

Tigress smiled up at him. Truthfully, she didn't want to go alone and was glad Tai Lung did not take her up on her offer. She glanced at the sun. "We'd better hurry. Those stairs take a long time, and we don't know how busy the market will be."

He nodded before getting a wicked idea. Glancing at the side wall behind the gardens, a mischievous grin made its way across his muzzle. He leaned down to be level with Tigress' face. "If you're so worried about time, I know a shortcut to the village." He gestured to the garden wall. "It's awfully scary, though. Think you're up to it?"

Lifting her chin, Tigress said proudly, "I'm not scared of a little shortcut."

His grin widened. "Good," he said before grabbing her and sprinting to the wall. Scaling the massive wall without the use of his hands, Tai Lung balanced on the narrow rail at the top. He glanced down at the child in his arms. "You might want to hold on tightly."

"Why, what are you about to DOOOOO?" she screamed as Tai Lung flipped off the railing and into the valley below.

The mountain beside them rushed by and the wind bit at his eyes, but Tai Lung felt better than he had since he had been given this annoying task. He did so enjoy teasing the little girl in his arms, though he had to admit she had a good grip. Or he would, if that grip wasn't currently cutting off his air supply and her claws weren't buried in his neck. Flipping in the air a few more times for the fun of it, he gracefully landed on the roof of one of the village's many homes before gently dropping to the ground. Safe on the earth once again, he nodded in greeting to the pig whose roof had just been used as a landing platform before attempting to pry Tigress' surprisingly strong but shaking hands from around his throat. "You can let go now, we're on the ground again."

Reluctantly Tigress removed her claws from Tai Lung's thick fur, still shaking from head to toe. For a few minutes she had been sure that she was about to die, and she was still coming to terms with the fact that she was not, in fact, in the spirit realm.

Tai Lung chuckled. "I do hope I didn't scare you too much, Little Tigress."

She glared at him. "Th-that was a dirty trick. And I wasn't s-scared!"

"Sure you weren't. You're shaking like a ginkgo leaf because of your bravery, how silly of me," he retorted dryly. "Now let's get this over with so we can go back to training. Honestly, why Shifu continues to insist…" he stopped himself. This wasn't Tigress' fault, and she had offered to go without him. "Then again," he said awkwardly, loosely taking her tiny paw as they walked to the marketplace, "the village can be a dangerous place for a young girl on her own. Shifu was right to send me with you."

Tigress barely managed to avoid bumping into people and still hold on to Tai Lung's hand. The market was particularly busy that day, and though many of the villagers stepped aside for Tai Lung, the large crowds threatened to swallow her up and carry her away. Wrinkling her brow in confusion she asked, "Dangerous? Even if I got lost, it shouldn't be too hard to find my way back to the Jade Palace. Besides, how can a place called the Valley of Peace be dangerous?"

As if answering her question, a large fruit cart came barreling down the street, having been separated from its master. Villagers dove out of the way to avoid getting hit, but it rapidly was picking up speed. Instinctively, Tai Lung released Tigress' hand and leapt into the cart's path, stopping it in its path with his powerful arms. As the crowd around him started to cheer, Tai Lung sighed. "That's how."

Surprisingly, he received no answer. Whirling around, he found Tigress to be nowhere in sight. He allowed himself a moment to panic, frantically searching the crowd for even a hint of orange fur. _Damn it! Shifu gives me the simple task of taking a little girl shopping, and five minutes in I lose her!_ He turned to the dispersing crowd. "Excuse me," he said in the loudest, calmest voice he could manage. "Has anyone seen a tiger cub?"

The crowd began to mumble amongst itself, asking each other if anyone had seen her. Tai Lung forced his way through the crowd, calling her name at the top of his lungs. "Tigress! Tigress, where are you?" He was panicking more than he could ever remember, and hoped that if worse came to worse the little cub could manage to make good on her statement that the Jade Palace would be easy to find.

Meanwhile, Tigress, having been forced back by the swarming crowds, found herself curled up in an alleyway, trying to figure out how to find Tai Lung. Everyone was so much taller than her, and she was too scared to ask for help. Just as she was about to venture out into the street again, she heard a deep, growling voice behind her.

"Well, well. What have we here?"

Slowly, Tigress turned to face the speaker, and had to turn her head all the way up just to see his face. Before her was a bear even taller and burlier than Tai Lung, with ragged brown fur and tar black eyes.

He leaned down to her eye level. "I haven't seen you here before. What's your name, _xiaojie_?" he asked, looking her up and down with a leer.

Tigress could only stand there, trembling, too scared to move or speak. Something about the way the bear was looking at her made her feel like a cornered baby deer, waiting for the predator to devour her.

The great bear suddenly let out a laugh. "Oh, how rude of me! I didn't even introduce myself! My name is Hong-Li," he grinned, showing off all of his sharp, yellow teeth, "and it's the last name you're ever gonna hear!"

As he raised his great paw, claws extended, Tigress' instincts kicked in. With a yell, she struck Hong-Li in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. While he was stunned, she grabbed his arm and threw him out of the alley into the wall across the street. Not sparing him a second to catch his breath, Tigress leapt into the air and planted her foot right in his sternum, the sickening "crack" of his bones barely registering in her ears.

"Tigress, stop!"

Snapping to attention, Tigress turned to Tai Lung. The fight had attracted his attention, along with several of the villagers. Without the adrenaline and fear pumping blood in her ears, she could hear their terrified whispers.

"Who is she?" "Did you see what she did to Hong-Li?" "That girl's not normal!" "She's a monster!"

The monster comment hit her harder than one of Tai Lung's kicks. _Even here people think I'm a monster,_ she thought sadly, tears forming in her eyes.

Glancing at the girl in question, his keen sight picked up the tiny tears. Almost a week after Tigress had arrived at the palace, Tai Lung had called her a monster. He hadn't exactly meant for it to hurt her, but Tigress had burst into tears and run into her room. When he asked Shifu about it later, the red panda had replied, "Tai Lung, Tigress has been called a monster probably for as long as she can remember. Children are quite sensitive to insults, and being called such things must have taken its toll on her. And to be called a monster in a place where she feels like she's finally been accepted…" Shifu didn't even have to finish his sentence, for Tai Long understood. He promised himself that, even though he still wasn't very fond of the cub, he would never call her such things again, or allow anyone else to. It was the least he could do.

"Be quiet, all of you! This girl's no more a monster than I am! Her name is Tigress, and when I become Dragon Warrior she will take my place as protector of the Valley of Peace! So all of you had best give her the respect she deserves! Got it?" he growled, placing a large, furry paw on her shoulder. The crowd nodded in unison and went about their business, but not without giving Tigress a few more suspicious and fearful looks.

Tai Lung sighed. "They'll come around." He then turned back to Tigress. "Don't disappear like that!" he growled.

Tigress wiped away her tears and looked at him indignantly. "Me? You're the one who leapt into the crowd and left me alone! I only hid in that alley because if I hadn't I would've been crushed!"

Tai Lung growled again, annoyed that she was right. Not that he would ever admit it. "Shut up. I'm older, which means I'm right."

"But you're wrong!"

"Ugh, let's just get to the clothing shop and get this over with."

"Excuse, me!" a kindly old goat called from a nearby flower stand. The two great cats looked at each other, then walked over cautiously. The grey-haired goat smiled at Tigress and handed her a tiger lily from his stall. "Here. A present for the Valley of Peace's newest protector. I'm sure you'll be a great warrior."

A smile lit up her face as she took the flower, carefully tucking it behind her ear. With a bow, she said, "_Xiexie_. I hope I live up to your expectations." She turned to Tai Lung. "Ready to go?"

Tai Lung rolled his eyes, nodded, and again took her hand. How could she be so calm when she had just been lost only a few minutes ago? With a final bow to the goat, they again made their way through the marketplace.

Unfortunately, the crowd had become even more packed, causing the two of them to almost get separated several more times. By the fifth time, Tai Lung finally became gave up on holding her hand and simply hoisted her on to his shoulders.

"There, now you can't get away from me."

Tigress rolled her eyes. _Right, because it's my fault we keep getting separated!_ "Oh darn. And here I was hoping to run away and join the travelling circus," she said dryly.

The snow leopard blinked at her retort. _Where'd she learn that tone?_ he thought. "Too bad. You'd fit right in as the Amazing Scaredy Cat!"

She batted his ear. "Yeah, well then you'd be the Big Dummy-Head Who Never Wears A Shirt And Loses Small Children! I'm sure you'd be a hit!"

"I'll show you a hit! And that name would never work, it's too long. You can just call me Dragon Warrior instead."

Rolling her eyes Tigress gave up on arguing with the large feline, knowing that there was no point to it. Instead, she took in the sight of the market from her newly elevated perch. When she was walking she was too short to see anything but the legs of the busy shoppers, but now she could finally appreciate the bustling scene around her. The village was a beautiful place. She had seen it only briefly when she had arrived with Shifu, but by that time most of the merchants had packed up their stalls and closed their shops. Now, she got to see it at its busiest, full of life and sound and color. At the orphanage she never got to go to the nearby village, everyone was too afraid of her.

To her, the village was a delight to the senses. The first thing that hit her were the colors surrounding her. Intricately painted vases, glittering jewelry, fresh fruits and vegetables, and brightly colored awnings stood out almost painfully against the whites and tans of the surrounding buildings. Even the clothing the villagers wore stood out as both dull and bright colors blurred together as the river of people mixed and moved about in all directions. The next thing to hit her was the smells. Savory dumplings, hot noodle soup, sizzling fried shrimp, all melding together in mouth-watering harmony. She could also smell the sweet fragrances of the various flowers, oils, and perfumes the merchants were selling. What also hit her were the sounds of the villagers around her. With her powerful hearing she could pick out the individual sounds of shopkeepers calling out to customers, shoppers bartering with merchants, old ladies gossiping about this and that, and various children playing in the streets.

The last thing that hit her was the seamstress' hanging sign. "Ow!" she cried out, rubbing her forehead.

Tai Lung looked up. "Oops. Sorry about that. I'm not used to little people on my shoulders, so I didn't think to warn you. Either way, we're here." He slowly knelt to the ground, allowing her to get off. Watching her rub her forehead again, he asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. And were you calling me short?"

He smirked. "Oh course I was. You sure your head's ok? Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?" he teased. Tigress simply made a face and walked through the door, Tai Lung following closely behind, chuckling all the while.

As soon as she stepped foot into the shop, Tigress was overcome by all the beautiful bolts of fabrics lining the walls, mountains of shimmering thread, and the elaborate clothes. Looking down at herself, she realized just how shabby her clothes were compared to those on display. For as long as she could remember, Tigress had only worn hand-me-downs from the older orphans, so the idea of brand-new clothes was a foreign to her. What's more, the two weeks of training had certainly not done her wardrobe any favors.

Hearing the cheerful jingle of the bells, a matronly looking sheep came from the back room to greet her customers. Upon spotting Tai Lung, she bowed deeply. "Why Tai Lung, it's an honor to see you again. And so soon! I thought those clothes I made you would have lasted at least another month!"

Despite himself, Tai Lung smiled. The sheep had been making his and Shifu's clothes for as long as he could remember, and she always scolded them for destroying her hard work so recklessly. But then she would laugh and point out that their carelessness was what kept her in business, so she shouldn't complain. She was one of the few villagers who could address him without calling him "Master." After all, she and Shifu had been friends since childhood, and she had become an almost motherly figure to him. "No, mine and Shifu's clothes are fine, though I'm sure we'll be seeing you again soon enough. I'm here to give you a new customer."

The sheep looked down and at last noticed Tigress, who had been staring at a shimmering _mi _dress with wonder. "Oh my! And who is this little darling?" she exclaimed. She leaned down to Tigress' level and said, "_Nihao! Wo jiao Lin-Lin. Ni jiao shenme mingzi?_"

Tigress returned her friendly smile. "_Wo jiao Tigress._ It's a pleasure to meet you Lin-Lin."

Lin-Lin started to gush. "Oh, you are simply the most darling little thing! I haven't seen a cub as cute as you in years! Are you a student at the Jade Palace?"

"Yes madam. I started my training two weeks ago."

"Well aren't you polite! Goodness, you are quickly becoming my favorite customer, and you haven't even tried anything on yet!" She glanced at the display Tigress had been looking at. "Do you like it?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "It's beautiful! Did you make it?"

"Why yes I did, and let me tell you, it was the most difficult piece I have ever made. I worked on that dress for over a year, and I poured my heart and soul into every stitch! I haven't had the heart to sell it to anyone, though I've been given plenty of offers. I never found anyone I considered worthy of it. It's been in that case for almost two years." She looked Tigress over, her experienced eyes measuring her height and size with just a glance. "You know, it looks to be just about your size, Tigress. I did make it for a child, after all. Would you like to try it on?"

Tigress' eyes practically sparkled at the offer, but Tai Lung shook his head. "She's here for training clothes and everyday wear, not fancy dresses, Lin-Lin."

Lin-Lin gave him a look that would have silenced Shifu. "I'm sure she is, but that doesn't mean that she can't try on something pretty as well!"

Tai Lung managed to regain his composure and glanced at Tigress. She did seem to really like it, and he had never heard Lin-Lin offer to let anyone else try on her famous dress. He let out a small sigh. "Fine, she can try on the dress AFTER she tries on training clothes. Is that fair?" Tigress' brilliant smile actually made his heart soften a little. _Trying on one little dress won't hurt anyone,_ he thought, sitting down on a nearby stool as Lin-Lin began to take Tigress' measurements. He knew she had probably figured out her size the minute she looked at her, but that didn't stop her from measuring just in case. He decided to meditate to tune out Lin-Lin's rapid chattering, though he wondered how she managed to talk so quickly and still breathe.

After a half hour or so, Tai Lung was snapped out of his meditation by Lin-Lin's hand on his shoulder. She handed the big cat a large bundle of clothes. "Here are her new training clothes, Tai Lung. I'll make her some more and have them ready by the time you come back to pick up yours and Shifu's clothing next month. Now, without any further ado," she made a grand gesture towards the nearby changing room, "I give you…Tigress!"

When she came out, Tai Lung was actually shocked. The dress looked as if it had been made for her. It was a brilliant ruby red, lined with gold and covered with flowers and dragon designs made of golden thread. It had very short sleeves, a high collar, and small slits up the sides to allow movement. Gone was the tomboyish brat he had come to barely tolerate, and in her place was a little princess.

"Well," Tigress said, shuffling her feet nervously, "what do you think?"

Before he could answer, the door's bell jingled and a voice laughed. "What on Earth is such a beautiful dress doing on such a common child?"

Tai Lung turned his head so quickly he almost gave himself whiplash. His golden eyes narrowed. Standing in the doorway was an elegant Siamese cat dressed in the richest and gaudiest clothes he had ever seen. He groaned, he'd recognize such overdone clothes anywhere; it was Mei-Zhen, the spoiled daughter of the wealthiest man in the Valley. He had never particularly liked her, especially since she had gotten the insane notion in her head that he was going to marry her once he became the Dragon Warrior. _If there was ever a reason to NOT become the Dragon Warrior, that would be it,_ he thought with a slight shudder.

Mei-Zhen caught Tai Lung's movement. A saucy smile graced her features. "Well hello Tai Lung. It's been so long since I've seen you in the Valley!"

"There's a reason for that,"he growled irritably. Everything about her annoyed him. Her spoiled and selfish attitude, her gaudy clothes, they way she looked down on everyone, even her very voice grated on his nerves! And she was so clingy, always following him around every time he had to come down to the village. Why in the name of Kung Fu did she continue to make such obvious and pointless attempts to flirt with him when he never showed even the slightest interest?

Either she didn't hear Tai Lung's comment, or she simply choose to ignore it, because she continued with her pathetic flirting. "Oh Tai Lung, did you come all this way just to wait for me? That's so sweet of you!" She ran a finger down his muscular arm and leaned down to whisper in his ear, "But you know you didn't have to go through all that trouble. The doors of my house are always open for you. And you certainly didn't have to bring along the _nongmin_."

Tai Lung glared at Mei-Zhen. He may tease Tigress, he may treat her like a nuisance, and he may act as if he didn't care, but he was not going to let such a pompous bitch insult her! That was his right, and his right only! "First of all, do not address me with such familiarity. It is MASTER Tai Lung. Second of all, do not touch me without my permission. And third of all, Tigress is no _nongmin_! She is the Jade Palace's newest student, and she will be treated with respect!"

The shop went completely silent. That was the second time Tai Lung had stood up for Tigress in one day. He had been trained to protect the weak, and despite his personal feelings towards her, she was a young girl who needed defending, and that's exactly what he would do.

Mei-Zhen, however, was less than impressed. "Fine, _Master_ Tai Lung, I won't insult the Jade Palace's precious little jewel," she hissed, her voice dripping with venom. As she turned to go, she gave one last glare at Tigress. "But you watch yourself, little girl. I will make you regret ever coming to the Valley of Peace!"

Tigress simply held her head high and said smoothly, "Don't make promises you can't keep."

With a flourish Mei-Zhen was gone, and a sense of peace returned to the shop. Lin-Lin was the first to break the silence. "So, what do you think, Tai Lung?"

"I think that woman is a pain in the…"

"Language, young man! And I meant the dress!"

He'd almost forgotten about the dress. He studied her again before saying, a small smile on his face, "You look like one of the Emperor's daughters."

Tigress' smile had never been more brilliant. She beamed again at Lin-Lin and gave a bow of thanks before leaving to change. Once the cub was out of earshot, Lin-Lin turned to Tai Lung. "That was a very noble thing to do, Tai Lung, sticking up for Tigress like that. I'm sure Shifu will be very proud of you when he hears this."

"I didn't do it to make Shifu proud, I did it because it was the right thing to do. Yes, she's annoying and I still don't like how she's getting all of Shifu's attention, but she didn't deserve to be insulted like that. Besides, I've wanted to tell that bitch off for years."

Lin-Lin was about to tell him off again for using such language, but was distracted when Tigress came out of the dressing room. She handed her the dress, looking at it longingly one last time. She looked up at Tai Lung, the smile still on her face. "Ok, I'm ready to go."

"Finally," he said, rolling his eyes. Strangely enough, Tigress' smile did not falter. Mentally shrugging, Tai Lung picked up the wrapped parcels and tucked them under his arm. He then picked up Tigress and placed her back on his shoulders. He wasn't taking any chances this time. It was getting late, and he was not going to risk losing her again.

"Wait! You're forgetting something!" Lin-Lin exclaimed. She happily handed Tigress one more package.

Peeking inside, Tigress almost fell off Tai Lung's shoulders. There was the dress, neatly folded, its soft fabric shining in the waning afternoon sun. "I can't take this! It's far too expensive! And you said you poured your heart and soul into it!" The flower from the old goat had been one thing, but there was no way she could accept something so valuable.

"I did say that. I also said I never found anyone worthy of it. That is, until now. This dress is a gift to the Valley's newest protector, and I will be most displeased if you refuse it."

Nodding somberly, Tigress knew how important such a gesture was. She being given a truly precious gift, and she could not bear to make the kindly sheep unhappy. "_Xiexie,_ Lin-Lin. I will treasure it."

Tai Lung nodded and turned to the door. "Don't forget to duck."

Tigress snapped out of her happy daze just in time to avoid hitting her head on the doorframe. "Well, at least you warned me this time."

"Hmph. Don't get used to it."

XXXXX

The sun had long set by the time the two finally made it back to the palace, tired from their long day but grateful they had gotten though it with relative ease.

"Welcome back my students! You're just in time for dinner. How did it go down in the marketplace?" Shifu greeted, subtly looking them over for injuries. He smiled at his son. "I see you managed not to lose her. Good."

Strangely, guilt began to eat away Tai Lung. He didn't deserve his father's praise. "I'm sorry _baba_, but I did lose her. I left her alone and lost her, and I almost didn't find her again."

Shifu was both shocked and disappointed. "What? I specifically told you not to lose her! You know how dangerous a busy marketplace is for a small child, that's exactly why I sent you! I trusted you to be able to keep her out of danger!"

"It wasn't his fault!" Tigress snapped. All three of them were shocked at her outburst, but Tigress felt she had to stand up for Tai Lung, just as he had for her. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "He only left me alone to protect the villagers from a runaway cart. I got lost in the crowd, and Tai Lung searched for me once he knew the villagers were safe. So you shouldn't yell at him!"

Both students had expected Shifu to be furious, but instead he merely smiled. "Well done then, both of you."

Tai Lung and Tigress both blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

"I sent you on that errand in hopes that it would help you become closer, and it seems it did. Lin-Lin sent me a message telling me how Tai Lung stood up for you in the shop, and just now you have returned the favor. I am proud of both of you. You are finally becoming a family. Now come. It is dinner time, and I doubt either of you have eaten."

Nodding, the two felines followed him, still struck dumb by Shifu's revelation. After dinner, they walked to their rooms, still silently thinking over what Shifu had said. Before she walked into her room, Tigress said with a smile on her face, "_Xiexie, gege._ For both standing up for me, and not thinking I'm a monster, even if I do annoy you."

Tai Lung smiled back, though he was a bit upset she had heard that. Still, it was probably for the best. Though he was still jealous of all the attention she was getting, at least now they could be honest with one another, as a family should be. "_Bie keqi, meimei_. And I appreciate you standing up to Shifu for me. That took a lot of courage."

At that moment, a sort of bond began to form between them. Like Shifu had said, they were no longer just students; they were a family.

XXXXX

Tada! So, yeah, this took forever and a day, but at least it's long! I had honestly lost interest in this for a while, but I figured that since I took forever writing this, the least I can do is submit it. As for the fluffy-cavity-educing sweetness, if I choose to continue this it will get darker. And to make that darkness even darker, I need to show that there was a time when both Tai Lung and Tigress were happy, so we can watch it all come crashing down on them. I'm not sure if I'll continue this story, but at least you guys get more about their relationship. And if Tai Lung seems OOC, keep in mind he was a good guy once, and I tried to make him at least snarky and jealous. To be honest, he's actually acting a lot like my brother. Snarky, teasing, sarcastic, a bit jealous, but still protective and caring, even if he doesn't like to show it. Well, let me know if you liked it, and tell me if I made any grammar or spelling mistakes. Thanks!

Translations:

_Erzi: _Son

_Xiexie: _Thank you

_Xiaojie: _Young lady

_Nihao! Wo jiao Lin-Lin. Ni jiao shenme mingzi?_ Hello! My name is Lin-Lin. What's your name?

_Wo jiao Tigress: _My name is Tigress.

_Nongmin: _Peasant

_Baba: _Father

_Gege: _Big Brother

_Bie keqi: _You're welcome

_Meimei_: Little Sister


End file.
